Isolation of Hope
by SomnoInsanity
Summary: I'll change the title later... when I can think better. Summary time; Within the time and place of Botanical Gardens many a things were sprouting and entering the fair city of Paris, like a giant Flea! But what happens when yet another insect begins to crawl the streets and starts a search for its purpose? Contains some French speaking.
1. Entering The World

**Ok, time for something quite anew but also ****_very _****old. Basically, I told myself no new OC's towards a fandom. Sadly, it happened, and towards A Monster in Paris. So, yeah. Have a read if you like. It's still in-progress but not very active. Reviews and thoughts are of course welcome, but I don't expect much for this one seeing as it is in Misc and not easy to cross.**

**Any way, I'll stop rambling. But this ****_may _****contain some singing parts or I may edit them out. I don't know. It isn't until Chapter 4 when that'll be seen. I still have some parts to add in, so yeah. As I said, not very active but does get work done to it when an idea sparks. So first of all, we have the main OC that is of course an insect come in context. Carry on if you like, and if you do I hope you like it.**

It was a long trip for me to arrive back into the world; to be aware of where I was and to remember what happened. Truly it's a crystal clear memory; I remember I had settled on to a sunflower for the night. Then within time, I was awakened by a loud commotion. Turned out it was only two Humans and a monkey shrieking at them. To which ever reason was behind this situation, and to wake me up, I decided to get a closer look.

With my clear vein wings that flapped to lift me in to the air. Oh! I forgot to mention. I'm a Hoverfly. Yes, strange for a Hoverfly to be telling the story. But yes, a small insect; thin, long amber body with many limbs and of course my wings to have me hover and fly. Any way, to continue. I landed on a small white dish where the tall lanky looking Human dropped something small in to the dish and also poured an odd liquid in as well. The other Human joined the tall one. Normally they would "shoo" us away with a hard back slap of their hands. But oddly they didn't mind my presence.

Suddenly the monkey came running along the counter top, holding two bottles full of colourful liquid. It then tripped over on its own feet. The bottles it held then flew in the air and crashed right in front of me. There the last of my memory in that greenhouse was a deafening explosion that blew me away along with a blinding light that shone before everything faded to black.

Now, as I managed to pull myself together no longer full of this memory, I merely wished to know how long it had been until I was finally granted my vision once again but to only be shocked to see a difference; I had hands... I had hands! They were like a Humans except they were three digits. I stared down to the ground. My feet now appeared to have toes; two of them that were shaped in to a talon.

But as I staggered to stand on my own two feet I grabbed on to a lamppost that was as tall as I suddenly appeared to have grown. It was then I noticed water surrounded me and as I looked closer I could see my face. I chirped in shock at first. I've never seen my reflection before. So, finally braving myself I peered down upon the water again. My eyes looked... Human but intimidating with a bright, fiery glow and my skin was still scale like and a dark amber colour and black and white patented stripes on my back. As I stretched out my wings my eyes could not help but widen with horror.

In my reflection I could see my wings were torn at the end and had several holes within parts of the appendages. Could this mean that I can no longer fly? Desperate to find out I flapped them vigorously. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to lift me up off the ground. Disappointment filled me up in an instant. I felt myself sink deep in to... sadness. I knew it was something I never felt before.

Although something else was rather a bother; the world before me... will it truly accept what I've suddenly become? A giant Hoverfly full of new feelings thoughts and expectations it never had before? Immediately doubt slapped good sense into me. But in all my time I've had hope for something new to happen. Something exciting! Could this be my chance? I must find out.

**Was that worth it? Well, continue on if you like it. I never like to disappoint the Readers. If it did, well, a review is always welcome.**


	2. A Syrphid's Chance

**Oh? You've continued? Well, that is wonderful! I hope this still continues to your liking. Simply tell me if not or if you have any suggestions. And now, we continue with chapter 2; A Syrphid's Chance. So let's go forth and read.**

In the dark of the night in the city of Paris by a greenhouse within the flooded area of the Seine River a figure stood by the end of the pier. Although it didn't appear Human for it was tall standing and blessed with many limbs; four arms and two legs and extra features on its back. It was nothing but a strange creature and this creature was silhouetted now sat atop upon the greenhouse. His fiery red eyes glowed brightly which scanned the area. Below were two men entering a truck that was parked before the make-shift bridge that leads back before the city.

The creature then fixed his gaze to his right to see several houses. He crouched low on his hind legs and the creature immediately leapt up high in to the air closing in on the housing area to which he landed softly upon one of the rooftops before straightening up looking bewildered and surprised. He walked along the roof cautiously. Once again crouching down to his knees and peering down at the streets that were lit up by the bright glow of the several lampposts.

Just then below on the streets a young boy ran to a lamppost eyeing his surroundings wearily. The creatures eyes widened as it spotted the boy. His head cocked to one side in wonder. He then allowed himself to drop down to the ground, in to a small, narrow alleyway. Before he could eye the boy something else seemed to have caught his attention for he quickly looked behind himself.

"_Clément! Clément! Où êtes-vous?_" echoed a womans voice.

'Clément? What is Clément?'

the creature thought. _'Is that Human Clément?' _as the creature was deep in thought the boy along the street caught a glow of red out of the corner of his eyes. He immediately spun around. There he spotted the creature hiding in the shadows of the alleyway. Before he could scream aloud in horror a woman immediately ran up to the boy and pulled him in to a tight hold in her arms.

"_Clément! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai parlé s'égarer? Come on! Nous allons à la maison_." the boy could only stare at the creature that also stared back at the boy and woman who tried to receive the boys attention. "_Clément! Réponds-moi_!"

The boy simply raised a shaking finger pointing directly at the creature. "_M-maman, u-un monstre_." the woman looked in the same direction. Her eyes widened with shock. Both boy and woman were absolute terrified that they stayed frozen on the spot. The creature stepped out of the shadows.

"_Rester en arrière monstre_!" the woman shrieked as she picked up a piece of cobble and hurled it at the creature. The cobble struck the creature under his left eye. He yelped in pain placing his hands over his eye and backing away slowly in to the alleyway. The woman made a mad dash along the street dragging the boy behind her at her heels.

The stricken creature allowed himself to rest back against the wall of the alley and slide down until he was sat on the cold stone-paved ground still holding at his eye. A sad chirping sound escaped him as he looked at his hand that was now stained with blood.

A loud thunder clap echoed throughout above the whole of Paris. The creature looked up at the dull, grey sky to then feel something tap at the bridge of his nose. Then again, then at his head; it was the cold rain that immediately fell as a heavy shower. The creature shuddered as he lowered his gaze to the stone-paved path as he wrapped his four arms around his broad chest still shivering to the harsh cold rain that tapped away against his scale-like body.

As the minutes began to fly by the more wet and cold the creature became. The cut at his left eye still bled that the creature had no choice but to lick at his fingers to clean away the blood before applying pressure against the cut. Luckily the wound began to clot quickly but the creature was deep in his own solitude; cold, alone and full of no hope. His very hope for a change in life had died instantly and for the first time ever the creature began to shed his first tears.

He pulled his legs close to his chest and burried his face deep before his knees, and he continued to cry with sorrowful chirps that escaped from each sob. The creature kept this up until he fell in to deep slumber.

It wasn't long until the creature awoke to an odd sound he had never heard before. He looked to his left to see a large dog which bowed its head down and was growling deeply. It seemed disturbed of the creatures presence. The creature whimpered slightly. He knew that if the dog was growling at him it was best to leave.

The creature slowly rose to his feet. Unfortunately, it was the wrong movement. The dog snarled before racing up to the creature. It lunched itself to the creature, sinking its teeth deep into the creatures left hand. The creature shrieked in pain. He tried to yank at the dogs teeth to loosen its grip. He finally managed after a hard, yet painful twist of his hand that was injured which was the price to force the dog to let go. The dog dropped to its feet while snarling and bowing down, ready to attack once more.

Which the dog did so in a flash; lunging itself towards the creature now sinking its teeth into the creatures right foot. The creature screamed in agony. He knew the dog wouldn't stop until it was finished with its job. '_I'm not a violent one but... this thing attacked me!_' the creature thought. He also growled at the dog and with a quick swipe of his own claws that inflicted the dog upon its muzzle. The creature then made his escape with a fantastic leap and landing on the nearest rooftop with a hard fall. But he was safe now. He settled himself down inspecting his hand and foot that bled heavily. He chirped sadly.

'_Why did it attack me? I meant no harm._' the creature thought to himself as he tried to staunch both injuries that still bled. '_What am I going to do? Where should I go? Why has my hope just vanished like that? I never expected this. But... back at the pier, my reflection... am I a Hoverfly? Or a monster?_' the creature chirped sadly. He wasn't sure what to do, where to go, for now he could only attend to his injuries. Cleaning away the blood with his serpine tongue and using his multiple hands to apply pressure to hopefully bring a clot.

'_Maybe I should find something to wrap over them._' He thought to himself. He rose to his feet, standing gingerly for the wound at his foot had him limping. Within this state he climbed down the building using window panes and gutters to lower himself down to ground level. He then remembered about the greenhouse. '_Maybe I could find something in that place to help me. I just hope I can._'

It took sometime of course for the creature to reach the greenhouse. He survived one leap, but only to stumble after his injured foot protested against him to not do that again. He opened the door of the greenhouse and slowly limped in. '_I never realised how lovely this place is._' He then sighed to the sweet smell of the flowers that bloomed brightly that heightened his senses. As he browsed around he came to a small work area. There were shelves full of vials that had labels with odd-ball names the creature had never heard of and they also contained colourful liquid within them.

He then noticed two cloths upon the counter in the middle of the area. He took one and began to wrap it around the palm of his primary left hand and with the other he used to wrap around his right foot. As much as it stung he was glad to have attended to them better than earlier. '_Well, I can say I'm fine now. But it's still late and I need a place to stay._' the creature looked at his surroundings before him. He was safe last time all the time when he was still that small Hoverfly. In a way, he lived here. '_I guess here shall do._'

The creature settled himself down by a bush full of flowers. He couldn't resist their true beauty and smell. His instinct of a Hoverfly still lived within him and he was glad for this to still exist. He drank in the sweet scents that relaxed him which soon sent him to sleep.

Within a matter of hours the creature was awoken by the winter suns golden rays hitting him in the face. His eyes fluttered open to shut tightly after almost been struvk blind by the bright rays. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. Instead he straightened himself up and stretched his many arms and his legs. As he rose to his feet there came a sudden shrieking sound. The creature froze on the spot and scanned his gaze around to where the sound came from.

But then there was a knock amongst the doors of the greenhouse. But to whoever knocked at them didn't stand their ground. They immediately entered. The creature could hear low mumbling; talking. '_Humans! I have to get out of here!_' He thought. He looked around. He knew he couldn't take the chance through the doors. As they appeared to be getting closer the creature threw himself into an oblivious bush of flowers. He knew they would eventually come by his hiding place. He had to disappear.

As he looked for a way out he could not help but over hear as to what the people who had entered the greenhouse were saying. He could understand them well especially when the word "monster" was mentioned. This definitely had the creature curious. '_Are they... talking about me?_' He thought to himself as he then fixed his gaze towards the people.

Apparently, and strangely to the creature, they were trying to get to a monkey. The same one he saw that had tripped when it held the two bottles that crashed in front of the creature. '_That... monkey. Are they trying to get it to find me? I really - hold on a second._' the creature noticed the monkey was demonstrating a high leap while pointing to the very top of the glass roof where a large hole was; apparently destroyed by the creature.

But this appeared to confuse him slightly. '_I... I didn't fly upwards. I was thrown aside; away from that counter top. I remember it too well,_' the creature then looked to his left. There he saw two windows that had been severely damaged and had so far gone unoticed. '_That leads to the pier. So these people are not talking about me. Does that mean... there's another monster out there? I can't stay to find out. I must leave in case they mistake me._'

The creature slowly pushed his way out of the bush making his way to the damaged windows. He looked over his shoulder for another quick check to make sure they hadn't suspected a thing. To the creatures relief they hadn't. With a quick leap he was now out by the pier he first found himself on when he became this giant Hoverfly.

Nevertheless he was glad to be away from any other Human. He had already been attacked by one and also by a dog that had savaged his hand and foot. The creature could already feel the rejection the world had offered him and all within one day.

The down hearted creature now sat atop on a rooftop looking beyond the city. He had no one and nothing to depend on. Only he could offer comfort. Only his voice could be heard by him, and his voice, which was gentle and soft, echoed the streets as he sung a sorrow melody that spoke of his hopes that now flew out of the window to never return; his peaceful manner slowly changing to hatred.

The thought of him becoming a monster had him with a tear flowing down along his cheek. '_More singing. It's all I can do, that and it'll be all that is worth but not to the Humans._' the creature thought to himself as he continued his tune. He sung to the moon that shone before him. Oh how lovely the dear Lunar was illuminating the city more than Paris's typical lampposts that couldn't brush warm feelings over him. How he longed for someone to do that; to help him see if Humanity would ever accept him. Sadly this was another hope that was slowly fluttering away.

Now ending his song for it seemed hopeless that it appeared to only hit upon deaf ears. The creature slowly climbed down in to an alleyway hoping to escape the harsh wind that blew rather fiercely, but it wasn't the case. His torn wings bristled together as a gust managed to swerve its way through the alley. As the creature shuddered he sat himself down. His upper arms wrapped around his chest as his secondary arms pulled his legs deep within his frame and held on to them tightly. It was all he could do to try to keep warm.

With a defeated chirp to the cold he shut his eyes trying to get another nights sleep. He missed staying in the greenhouse. It was far more beautiful than sleeping near rotting rubbish and out in the time Winter gave out on its harsh ways. But he decided not to go back to the greenhouse. He wanted to sleep straight away and hope that a new day may actually bring something; something also that wouldn't strike him with an object this time but what he had hoped for that it would happen sooner than later.

In one of the homes close to where the creature slept a young woman by the name Carla within the age 20 sat in the living area reading a book. A young man accompanied her also the same age and named Oliver. They were neither couple nor sibling. Instead, they are great friends that have known each other ever since they were children at ten years old.

Carla allowed Oliver to stay with her and the reason being that the Seine River had flooded half of Paris. Whereas, Carla's home was on high land of the Montmartre district where many also fled to escape the depths of the Seine. Oliver was ever so grateful to Carla for allowing his stay until one day, hopefully, the flood would retreat.

"Hey, Carla, I'm going to turn in for the night." Oliver bellowed through a deep sudden yawn he could not keep at bay. Carla simply nodded, not taking her eyes away from her book.

"Ok, Oliver, _bonne nuit_ and sleep well." She said aloud as Oliver set foot on the stairs.

"Ok. Same to you. Night, Carla." Oliver called back.

It wasn't long until Carla escaped from her reading trance to immediately realise she was alone in the living area. She sighed shutting her book before rubbing at her tired eyes. '_The payback of reading. Oh well, I'd best check everything is right before I head up myself._' Carla thought to herself as she set her book down and wandered in to the kitchen.

"Humph. Only a slight mess?" She muttered under her breath as she eyed the counter tops that were covered with leftover food. "I swear if that Oliver is going to live here he better respect my home." Carla huffed as she gathered the leftovers in to her hands, groaning with disgust. She pushed down the door handle that led out to the back of her home with her elbow and as the door opened the creature that sat still huddled looked up to see Carla whom hurried down the steps.

Before she could reach the bin, Carla then saw the creature glaring at her with his fiery eyes. Carla dropped the food without a care as she hurried back inside, slamming the door shut, and her back now against the door.

'_What in the world was that?!_' Carla thought to herself. Her heart was pounding out of shock and agreement to her mind on what she had just seen. Just then she heard what sounded like a sob; a soft cry which was coming outside. '_Is that... thing crying?_' Carla turned and opened the door ajar, peeking a look through the crack and indeed the creature was creating these sorrowful chirps.

'_Could this... monster be as I think it is? Or..._' then it hit her spitefully, for Carla to think the creature to be a monster made her think twice. '_I'm being stereotypical. A monster crying... that means something_.' but she remembered his fiery, intimidating eyes. But of course the creature could not help that.

The creatures soft yet sad chirps touched Carla at her heart that she suddenly found herself now outside slowly approaching the creature which then looked up at her once again. Carla smiled nervously. She then noticed the cut under the creatures left eye.

"You poor thing. Who did that to you?" She asked softly as she cautiously laid a hand before the creature's left cheek. The creature could only lower his head. "I'm sorry." Carla quickly said to back herself up. She hoped she hadn't offended him in any way. "Do you... have a name?" the creature's face lit up as he looked at Carla.

'_A... name? Like that small Human?_' the creature considered the name of the young boy.

"C... Cl - Clément..." the creature stuttered. Carla smiled.

"That's a lovely name, Clément. My name is Carla. Don't you have a place to stay?" Clément shook his head in a 'no' manner only to also chirp sadly again. "All right. Please, Clément, come with me." Carla out-stretched her hand for Clément to take. He did so resting his sharp three digit hand on to Carla's very own soft palm. Clément rose up on his own two feet now towering over Carla who then ushered Clément to follow her; Hand in hand they both entered Carla's home. Clément closed the door gently behind him.

Soon, Clément and Carla were now in the living area. Carla was attending to the wound under Clément's eye with much difficulty for Clément was a one with fidgeting.

"Be patient I'm almost done. All I have to do now is put this plaster on." Carla said as she then scanned Clément from his dome like head to his talons for toes. "Then I think we'd best find some clothes for you. That way no one will think different of you." Carla continued as she then placed the plaster over the wound.

"Th - thank you, C... Carla." Clément stuttered. He kept his gaze to his feet. He couldn't help but feel nervous along with a strange feeling that he couldn't explain. Carla immediately picked up that something was bothering Clément.

"Clément, is there something wrong?" Carla asked as she laid a comforting hand on Clément's back before the joint of his tattered wing which twitched up as Clément chirped in surprise. "Oh! I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Carla asked looking at him worriedly.

"I... f - feel odd. I can't ex - explain it." Clément muttered under his breath.

"It'll be ok. We all go through that kind of phase; experiencing feelings that no one can explain or even feel from time to time. Do not worry, Clément, you're not alone I promise you just as I promise to do all I can to help you." Carla assured Clément who felt satisfied and calmer. He believed it was her voice for to him it sounded soft like an Angel.

Carla smiled before resting her hand close to his wing again. Clément immediately whimpered as Carla then laid her palm on the silky like transparent wing. "Your wings look rather sore. May I ask how that may have happened?"

Clément heaved a deep sigh before looking at Carla. The wonder to the damage of his wings which he had hoped that the memory would be elusive unfortunately wasn't. "It happened during an explosion... in a greenhouse. There were t - two Humans that were mixing some liquids and a... m - monkey that had two bottles, it fell and the bottles crashed in front of me. I then found myself outside on a pier that was when I saw myself like..." Clément raised his four arms and gestured to himself. "... This. I'm an m - monster. I'm not the Hoverfly I use to be."

Carla raised a brow eyeing Clément oddly. "I can see no difference or even one part of you that claims you are a monster. One's opinions make no difference, Clément, you are who you are. Do not let them make you think different of yourself."

"Carla? Who are you talking to?" Oliver called out before entering the living area. "I can hear you from... upstairs." Clément and Carla froze as they stared wide-eyed at Oliver as he did so to them.

"_Mon Dieu_! What is that?!" Oliver exclaimed. "Carla! Get away from that thing!" He shrieked as he immediately grabbed Carla by her wrist and pulled her away from Clément.

"Oliver! Let go of me!" Carla exclaimed as she tried to break free from Oliver's tight grip. "Don't you dare hurt him!" Oliver didn't heed her words. Instead he shuffled cautiously to Clément who looked dumb founded yet also terrified.

"You... you monster! Get out of this house, now!" Oliver threatened raising his free hand close to Clément who coward to the arm of the sofa, whimpering with a glint of fear in his eyes. "Foul thing not of this world that should be rotting in Hell!"

"How dare you say such a thing!" Carla spat as she managed to become free of Oliver's grip. She shoved him aside and stood in defence in front of the frightened Hoverfly. "If anyone here is a monster it's you, Oliver!"

Oliver glowered at Carla who turned to face Clément. "Are you ok, Clément?" She asked softly.

Clément shook his head. "Why was h - he threatening m - me?" He chirped sadly. Oliver's expression changed to shock in an instant.

"I - it... talks? And you even named the monster? What in the world is wrong with you, Carla?!" Carla immediately shot Oliver a cold glare.

"First of all, he told me his name. Secondly, I should ask you the same thing!" Carla snapped.

"No monster ever names itself!" Oliver bellowed, pointing at Clément. Carla swatted his hand away and was about to talk when Clément began to speak.

"P - please, do not call me a monster. Please, don't." Clément whimpered. He didn't dare look up at Oliver who then noticed a small tear trail along down Clément's cheek.

"He - he's crying? No. Monsters don't cry. He's putting a show on. He's still a soulless monster." Oliver's negative word had Carla in front of him grabbing him by the scruff of his neck in such a deadly grip.

"Now you listen to me, Oliver, that Hoverfly named Clément that you are marking as a soulless monster is not! Now, if you dare say one more negative word towards him then I shall make sure to throw you out of my house where you can rot and die out in that cold, cruel world!" Carla released Oliver and made her way to Clément to who she sat next to.

"It's ok, Clément, it's ok." Carla reassured the down-hearted Hoverfly who wrapped his four arms around Carla. Oliver was surprised that Clément knew this gesture and that he used it to receive comfort.

'Maybe... he isn't much of a monster. Is Carla really going to look after him?'

Oliver thought as he kept his eye on both Carla and Clément.

Carla looked up at Oliver. "You, sir, owe Clément here an apology. So I suggest you speak now before you end up out of this house." instead of speaking he scoffed aloud to himself and turned on his heel and left, heading back upstairs. Carla shook her head and looked down at Clément.

"You... weren't going to make him leave because of me were you?" Clément asked softly.

"No. He doesn't take threats seriously. I'm sorry for his poor behaviour, Clément, I truly thought he was better than that." Carla sighed as Clément released his embrace from Carla. She eyed the clock that sat atop a mantel piece. "Is it that time already? Time really does fly by." Clément cocked his head to one side, though his quick gaze to the window said it all; the pitch black look outside indicated it was indeed late. Carla got to her feet and looked down at Clément.

"Come with me, Clément." Carla said with a smile, holding her hand out to the said Hoverfly, whom looked at her hand then in to her blue eyes. No longer hesitant, Clément took hold of her hand and rose up to stand on his feet.

"I - is there s - something wrong, Carla?" Clément asked in concern. Carla smiled again and shook her head.

"No, Clément, everything is fine. It's just best that we should get some sleep, now. You can rest up in the guest room. Meanwhile, I'll talk to Oliver and don't you worry about him. I'll have him see different."

The duo arrived to a small dainty room. In the middle against the wall was a double bed that had white, silk curtains draping around the sides before the mattress. Clément wasn't sure what to think of the bed. '_How am I to sleep on that?_' Carla, fortunately seemed to have read his mind.

"Oh, it's very simple. Come." Carla gestured as she pulled the sheets back. Clément obediently walked up beside her. "All you have to do is go under the sheets before the pillows that you rest your head on." Clément nodded and did as she instructed him. As he settled himself in the bed he chirped excitedly.

"My! This is... what's the word... comfortable." Clément beamed looking up at Carla who smiled back.

"I'm glad it is for you. Sleep well, Clément, I promise I'll do all I can to help you." Carla whispered to him. She then turned on her heel and made her way to the door before closing it, she turned to face Clément. "Good night, Clément."

"G - good night, Carla." Clément chirped softly as Carla switched off the light and closed the door slowly till the lock clicked shut. Carla sighed. '_Time for the stubborn Mule._' Carla thought as she spun on her toes and made her way into the next room in front of her. Inside, Oliver was sat at the edge of the bed, hunched over with his chin resting on his knuckles.

"Good. You're still up." Carla said as she closed the door behind her. Without looking up Oliver made a "humph" sound. "Don't you "humph" me, mister. We need to talk and you will listen, ok?"

"Carla, he's a mon - " before he could finish his sentence, Carla shot him a murderous look. "Fine. A giant Hoverfly. If he is going to stay then he'll obviously need to go outside, too. He'll need to dress up but I doubt any clothes would fit him."

"If you truly know me well, Oliver, then you'll know I'm good with both needle and thread. I learnt it all from my Grandma." Carla said as she sat down next to Oliver.

"Fine. Do what you can for him." Oliver sighed.

"You know I will, Oliver, and I hope you know that you still owe Clément an apology."

"Well, where is he now?"

"He's asleep. I want you to do so first thing in the morning." Oliver knew not to argue with Carla. He simply nodded. "Now, goodnight, Oliver, just remember it's time for you to get along with him if he's to stay." Carla said as she made her way to the door. "Bye, Oliver." She said as she showed herself out of the room.

"Hopefully tomorrow shall be a better day. I think I'll go find the right clothing before I head to bed myself." Carla said aloud to herself.

**It is an odd story, isn't it? Well, that's what fandom does to you, I suppose. It did it to me. Any one else fall victim?**


	3. A Disguise

**New chapter is new and if it suits you then hooray! Let's keep on reading!**

Carla awoke to feel something shake her gently at her shoulder. She turned on her side and slowly opened her eyes. Through a sleepy blur she could make out a tall broad figure. "Clément?" which was the first thought that came to mind. A cheerful chirp was her reply. It was indeed him.

"Good morning, Carla." Clément purred in delight. Carla smiled up to the Hoverfly before rolling on to her back and straightening herself up.

"Morning, Clément. Is everything all right?" Carla asked. Clément nodded with a cheerful chirp. "That's good. Did you sleep well?" Clément nodded once again. "Perfect. Well, seeing as we're both awake, we may as well make most of the day. I'll just need to get dressed first, of course."

"I'll wait outside." Clément smiled as he turned on his heel and made his way out of Carla's bedroom. As he closed the door, Oliver blindly bumped into him.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Oliver said aloud. He squinted to see whom he had bumped into. Clément whimpered slightly. "Oh. Clément... it's you. Listen, I - I want to apologise for threatening you and calling you a monster. I was just protecting Carla and I guess I over reacted. Can you forgive me?" Oliver said. He outstretched a hand to Clément who stared at it.

From behind her closed door Carla had her head resting against the door. She had heard everything Oliver said. Clément reached out his own hand and took Oliver's who shook it gently. Clément chirped happily to the gesture. "I... I f - forgive you." He whispered.

"Thank you, Clément." Oliver said with a smile. He let go of Clément's hand and made his way downstairs. As he disappeared Carla came out of her bedroom now properly dressed for the day.

"I heard everything." Carla beamed. Clément nodded to her. "Also I've found the right clothes for you. But I can only adjust them when you have them on. Come in." Carla said moving back to allow Clément into her room. He followed her slowly as Carla now held up a light-grey vest. "I think this colour will suit you best. But this is the tricky part." She then held up a white under shirt. "If you could slip this on then I can adjust the sleeves for your four arms."

Clément wriggled his fingers eagerly as Carla handed him the shirt. He slipped his two left arms into the single left sleeve. Although, as he did, he immediately chirped in pain. Carla could see why; his extra arms on both sides did not fit in the sleeve so easily.

"I know it's not comfy now but once I'm done you'll be just fine. Now, could you just stretch out your arms for me?" Clément did so. Carla then took a step back and scanned the arm pits of the shirt. "Could you lower your secondary arms slightly?" once Clément did Carla examined the pits again. "Ok. I see it needs slightly altering. It's a good thing it's a perfect fit for your chest." Carla then helped him take off the shirt without almost ripping it with the sharp bristles along his arms.

Instead Clément kept on the vest as he now tried on a long pair of black trousers. Luckily they appeared loose enough to allow his double-jointed legs some room, and they reached just at the heels of his talon feet. Carla had him examining himself in front of a tall mirror. He had never seen such a difference especially now that he was wearing clothes. Nevertheless he purred in delight and thanked Carla.

Carla then brought out a pair of spat shoes. They appeared to be the right size for Clément's feet. As he slipped them on they did fit but as he had never worn such a thing before he couldn't help but make an irritated sound. Not only had a mere few seconds been allowed to fly by for Clément to wear the confining contraptions. It was no sooner that as he tried to get himself use to the shoes and without paying attention to where he was walking. Clément immediately tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his back with quite a thud.

"Oh my goodness! Clément!" Carla exclaimed. She knelt down next to Clément who slowly sat himself up. "Clément, are you ok?" Carla asked as she held one hand and resting her palm on his back.

"_Oui_. I'm ok. I just w - wish I did - didn't fall on to my wings." Clément whimpered.

"Oh, yes. They are pretty sensitive aren't they?" She remembered even the gentle touch she could offer had Clément whimpering in an instant. Carla sighed softly. "At least you're ok, _oui_?" Clément nodded to her question. Carla smiled. She then looked at his hand she held. It was the one that was scarred both top and palm. She slowly runs her fingers over his palm.

"Carla?" Clément whispered, tearing Carla's attention away from his scarred hand.

"I'm sorry. I never realised the scars on your hand could still feel soft." Carla whispered softly as she trailed her fingers self-consciously along Clément's palm once again. Clément gently squeezed her hand to attract her attention.

"Carla?" Carla shook her head slightly and fixed her gaze to Clément's fiery eyes.

"Any way... y - you'll soon get used to the shoes. But for today I'll sort out the pits of the shirt so your secondary arms can fit to your comfort." Carla said rather quickly as she rose to her feet, also helping Clément to stand on his own. "Do the trousers feel ok for your legs?" she then asked.

"Oh, _oui_ they're just fine. _Merci_, Carla." Clément chirped.

"That's good. So let us begin with the undershirt." Carla beamed as she handed Clément the shirt to put on.

Meanwhile, as the late afternoon struck Oliver had just returned from the market. He had bought much needed supplies Carla had asked him to get while she attended to Clément; helping him to fit in the clothing she had found for him. Oliver unpacked the supplies away to their rightful place. Once he was done he settled himself in the living area and could only entertain himself with a book.

He wasn't the one for reading, but now seemed as good as time than ever. He decided to keep his distance from Carla and Clément.

'_Tout en tous,_' Oliver thought to himself,'_Clément est un insecte sympathique. Mais je voudrais voir moi-même. Au moins il n'y a pas eu de cris de terreur..._' Oliver immediately got to his feet and made his way upstairs. He came to Carla's bedroom door and lightly knocked on it.

"Come in!" came a voice from the other side. Oliver sighed with relief, even more so as he entered Carla's bedroom. There was Clément standing in the middle of the room on a foot stool with Carla sewing a new stitch at the right armpit of the undershirt Clément was wearing.

"_Bonjour_, Oliver, is everything ok?" Carla asked as she continued with the sewing.

"Oh, _oui_. I only just got back from the market some several minutes ago. I just thought I'd come up and see how all is going."

"It's coming along just fine. I'm just about done with the shirt for Clément here. Must be a relief, _non_ Clément?" Carla asked with a soft chuckle as she noticed Clément's eyes were just about half-lidded.

"Oh! _Oui_, _oui_, Carla, I'm sorry." Clément chirped, hoping to defend himself. Carla simply smiled patting the Hoverfly at his shoulder.

"It's ok, Clément." Carla then looked up at Oliver. "Anything else you'd like to ask, Oliver?" She asked as she finally finished her job.

"Erm... no. That's all. I guess. But where are my manners? How are you, Clément?" Oliver asked.

"I - I'm well, _merci_, Oliver." Clément chirped rather nervously. His nerves settled as Carla announced herself finished. Indeed, much to Clément's relief as he allowed his arms to fall limp to his sides as he stepped off the foot stool to only park himself on to it.

"Not a fit one is he?" Oliver asked as he came to Carla's side.

"Well, we did skip breakfast and lunch. Plus, I don't know if he can eat our kind of food. He is after all a Hoverfly." Carla whispered up to Oliver.

"Worth a try isn't it? He can just taste a small piece that could take his fancy and see how he feels from there?" Oliver suggested, he fixed his gaze to the one they spoke of to now see Clément was looking rather blank. "Now should be best." Oliver moved up to Clément and placed a cautious hand onto his shoulder.

"Clément, are you feeling ok?" unfortunately Clément whimpered and shook his head.

"Clément, when was the last time you ate anything?" Carla asked.

"Two days." Clément whispered. Oliver and Carla exchanged a look.

"Come with us. You really need something down you." Carla said as she took hold of his dark hands, pulling the Hoverfly up to stand. "He could be malnourished for all we know." Carla whispered to Oliver.

It was a slow trip to get downstairs for the trio. Clément was slow on his feet but as all three entered the kitchen a sweet, strong smell caught Clément's attention. His gaze immediately fixed on to a vase of many blooming flowers from a rose to a sunflower. The Hoverfly now in a trance to the flowers took slow steps.

"Clément, what are you doing?" Oliver asked as he eyed Clément oddly. Even Carla had a raised brow. But Clément was oblivious to all his surroundings. He picked out one of the flowers; a red rose.

As he inhaled the sweet smell of the flower which he then raised to his lips and plucked one of the petals with his pearly, white front teeth and ate the petal away. He chirped; satisfied to the taste he popped the whole bud in to his mouth.

"Clément, are you ok?" Carla asked. Clément spun on his toes now facing Carla and Oliver as he continued to eat the flower as he nodded to Carla's question. "Did you... eat that flower?" She asked. Clément swallowed the remains and whispered a 'Yes'.

"It would explain it. He is a Hoverfly, right? Like Hornets and Bees and all ones that also pollinate to only brightly coloured flowers. Is that true... Clément?" Oliver asked. Clément chirped in agreement. "There we go." Carla sighed.

"Well, Clément, _bon appétit_. But just so long as it helps you feel better." Carla said with a smile. "But it's best you try other food as well. You will won't you?"

"_Oui_, of course!" Clément chirped softly. He then took another rose bud and popped the head into his mouth.

"Actually, Clément, you're starting to look better already." Carla said. She was right. Clément looked to be full of energy, no longer looking exhausted or flushed. Clément nodded to her statement. "Well, so long it does help then. Oh! What time is it?" Carla asked directly to Oliver.

"Well, last time I checked; half-past three. Why? What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I was wondering that if I disguise Clément up. I would take him to _L'Oiseau Rare_ Cabaret. While I was working on his shirt I remembered there is a performance on tonight and I figured Clément should see for himself."

"First of all there are many problems with that and my question to it is; are you mad, Carla?!" Oliver's outburst had Clément chirp in surprise and duck behind Carla, whimpering nervously.

"Well done, Oliver, you've gone and scared him out of his wits. What have I said about indoor voices?" Carla said as she raised her hand and brushed her fingers along Clément's head, easing his startled nerves. "Also, no I'm not mad, Oliver, like us, he needs to breathe! He wouldn't want to be cooped up like a bird in a cage! If he's to get use to this world before him and, if he's to stay here, he needs to be able to go out."

"And going to the Cabaret is a good way for him? Just go and watch that performer?" Oliver asked sternly. Carla nodded, but it was the look on her face that actually had caused Oliver to cower slightly. "Ok. Well, you have him in a vest, shirt and trousers. What about his hands, his talons and not to mention his face? Someone is bound to notice him not as a Human like that."

"They will be sorted, Oliver, he is not going to go bare around the whole of Paris." Carla then turned her attention to the startled Hoverfly. "It's ok, Clément, he didn't mean to shout." She then glared at Oliver. "Did you, Oliver?" she asked, coldly.

"No. I'm sorry, Clément, I over reacted to Carla's suggestion." Oliver said in a slight apologetic way. Clément rose back up to his seven foot stature and chirped cheerily, nodding his head in agreement to Oliver.

"Well, seeing as that is settled. Clément, come with me, I know just the perfect accessories that'll suit you." Carla announced warmly as she slowly made her way upstairs with Clément at her heels. Oliver made his own way into the living area where he allowed himself to drop onto the sofa, letting his head drop into his hands with a defeated sigh.

'_Cette femme! Elle va élever l'Enfer sur Terre!_' Oliver could literally feel the very daunt from Carla, great dread that the worse is bound to happen as soon as she and Clément were to step foot in _L'Oiseau Rare_ Cabaret.

Meanwhile Carla was helping Clément to wrap a long, red scarf before his neck. He was also wearing a black tail-coat. Grey gloves on his hands which luckily Carla had figured out the awkwardness of those three digit hands. Clément also reluctantly had his spat shoes on once again. But he knew if he were to fit in this world then he would have to appear human looking.

"That's you suited up except your face. You'll need to wear this mask." Carla showed Clément an ivory mask. Clément nodded with a chirp as Carla now tied the mask behind his head. "There we go. Would you like to have a look?" She asked gesturing to the mirror. Clément beamed as he made his way to the mirror to suddenly see the world had gone black! What happened?

"It's ok. Keep going." Carla whispered. Clément did so. He was just glad to know the worse did not come. He hadn't suddenly blacked out or awoken from a long dream. Carla had simply put her hands over his eyes. "Ok? And, _voila_!" Clément's vision returned now Carla removed her hands from his eyes. Clément gawped at his reflection. He could not believe his eyes. As he looked at his clothing he now wore. The joyous Hoverfly could only chirp in delight. He spun round on his heels and beamed down at Carla.

"Oh, _merci_! _Merci beaucoup_, Carla!" Clément purred as he gently pulled the woman into a warm embrace. Carla smiled, patting at his back.

"_Vous êtes les bienvenus_, Clément, it suits you so well and you're bound to impress others. There is no reason for you not to be outside." Carla said as she wrapped an arm around Clément's. "Shall we, _Monsieur_?"

Clément smiled and nodded. "_Oui, Mademoiselle_." chirping with delight.

The duo made their way downstairs. Oliver heard their approach. He looked up to only feel his very jaw drop. Both Carla and Clément now looking dashing then ever stopped at the foot of the stairs. Oliver found himself slowly approaching them, looking rather speechless.

"Oliver? What's the matter?" Carla asked. Oliver shook his head and straightened himself.

"Nothing, nothing except you both look great." Carla blushed to the compliment while Clément chirped in joy.

"_Merci_, Oliver, aren't you coming along?" Carla asked.

"No I kind of fancy an early night, I hope you two have fun, any way."

"I'm sure we will," Carla then looked at Clément. "Ready, Clément?" the Hoverfly nodded. "Brilliant. See you later, Oliver."

"Yeah, _au revoir_, you two." Oliver said already making his way back into the living area as Carla and Clément headed out the door. '_Still I have my doubts to the idea taking that Hoverfly to L'Oiseau Rare will end well at all._' Oliver thought to himself as he saw what he thought could be the last of Carla and Clément.


End file.
